Kids React Meets Tanner Silliness
by Me
Summary: Michelle's husband, inspired by Fine Brothers' Kids React, wants local kids to react to stuff for charity. Writer's block brings comedy - Peanuts, fourth wall pummeling, & puns - till sudden snail silliness solves it. Book Universe, RKORadio's Samantha here with permission; may keep here as not much Peanuts or might move to crossovers


A/N: Real people can't be used, so anyone from Kids React (or the other Fine Brothers series) must settle for imagining themselves in the peanut gallery if they read this; literal not only for people dressed as peanuts but actual Peanuts characters. The peanuts in this story will just be neighrhood kids. Bo McIntyre (Danny & Becky's guest mentioned on "Honey, I Broke the House," also my fic "Whatever Happened To Him, Anyway") mentioned as President in Book Universe. Our timeline blends in but this is clearly not NetU, the "Fuller House" universe on Netflix, though it's alluded to.

As I note in others, Michelle and Jeff in the same class in books, in the same grade school on TV (several episodes mention at least 2 classes for each grade) so they become close friends faster in books but can be married in TVU also, just not in NetU as you'll see. (Indeed, my 9th season fics, noted in my profile, have a boy playing him in a few episodes.)

The biggest difference in the Book Universe is that office in the fourth bedroom, leading to D.J. as the oldest beside Danny on that floor & her being a more mature, proactive mother figure. The butterfly effect leads Kimmy and Stephanie to not tease each other much, either, in books. See my story "Little Things Mean A Lot" for more, including the incident Kimmy mentions early about the bag of coal.

If RKORadio's name is something else you can search the Full House section for "Sam Series" or a fic like "Principal Mandy and Nanny Stephanie" and click on his screen name for others.

Finally, my dog actually did this with the baseball salt shaker. Except since I'm legally blind he brought it to me and I went to throw it for him before I realized salt was coming out. They can see better, though, so it's only proposed as an idea here. And, my mom says the same thing happened when I was 3-4 as finally gets filmed, though I don't recall it; let's just say I was good at counting at a very young age, and she was very thankful.

Kids React Meets Tanner Silliness

"That's a salt shaker, not a baseball," Michelle Tanner Farrington said as she chased the eleven-month old puppy around the kitchen. The Golden Retriever had gotten up on his hind legs to grab what he thought was a baseball off the counter.

Her boys, Jesse Joseph (J.J.) and Jeffy, squealed with delight at the silliness. Michelle wished they would help her, but she could understand why they didn't – two-year-olds like Jeffy wouldn't think of it right away unless reminded, and J.J., like Jeffy, was practically on the floor he was laughing so hard.

July, seven, one of the children she babysat, did try to help corral the dog, but even she was having trouble focusing as she laughed.

"Got it," she said as her husband, Jeff Farrington, entered from the living room. "Jeff, you just missed the craziest thing," Michelle said before looking directly at the dog and lightly scolding him for getting up on the counter like that. As she did so, Jeff warmly greeted all of them.

"I'll bet. Hey, boys, were you good for Mommy today?" They nodded, and Jeff got up from his crouch. "Having a home daycare is even funnier when you add a dog," Jeff said. He and Michelle kissed warmly, and July started wiping the salt off the floor while trying to urge the boys to help her.

Michelle stooped down to help in the cleanup as the doorbell rang; July announced it was probably her mom and left to answer it. "You're not kidding. So, how was 'Wake Up, San Francisco'?" Jeff co-hosted the show with Michelle's dad, Danny Tanner, as his co-host, her Aunt Becky, was semi-retired, though she still worked on news occasionally for them.

Jeff noticed that a pot of water for supper was starting to boil. He walked over and joked, "Great. I had a cool idea. Oh, should I stir this pasta in, or did you already add invisible food?"

"Put the pasta in, silly." Michelle told their boys, "Daddy's just like Uncle Joey, huh?"

They agreed. They loved having Uncles Jesse and Joey around - though only Jesse was actually an uncle. He was her dad's brother-in-law, and Joey her dad's best friend; they'd moved in to help raise her and older sisters D.J. and Stephanie when Michelle was a baby and the others were ten and five. Jesse had married Becky after she moved out from Nebraska.

"Hey, we always say that's what really drew you to me," Jeff kidded his wife of seven years.

"You do have the best of all three," Michelle began as July's mom, Kimmy, came back into the kitchen with July. "You have that silly sense of humor, Dad's sweetness and forgiving nature, and Uncle Jesse's charm and media flare." Joey was a professional comedian, while Jesse had been a professional musician and had been quite popular. Jeff's popularity had been of a different sort, though – he'd been a good baseball player, good enough to be a full-time starter on their high school team though not enough to make it in college or the pros.

Kimmy spouted, "Good thing you didn't mix other parts – you could have had a guy with your dad's obsession for cleaning, your Uncle Jesse's Elvis obsession, and Joey's immaturity."

"That's the guy you would have found, Mom," July cracked.

Michelle knelt down and made July look her in the eye, though she spoke gently. "July what have we said about treating your mom with respect. You know that wasn't very nice."

The girl turned toward Kimmy. "I'm sorry, Mom." Michelle and Kimmy each hugged her.

"Thanks, Michelle. I probably put up with more at home 'cause teasing was how I learned to get along with people. Except people like your family – especially D.J.," Kimmy said fondly. She and D.J. had been friends since Kindergarten and best friends since they were nine.

Jeff concurred. "I know Duane doesn't say much at all," he said of Kimmy's husband.

"That's true. You know, Michelle, I still remember D.J. and you in your dad's office upstairs when I brought that bag of coal over for Stephanie that Christmas after your mom died. I was only teasing. Well, I would have been if you hadn't talked me out of it. But, you helped me realize later that really would have started things off on the wrong path," Kimmy recalled fondly. "And now, you and your sisters are all helping us with our girl.

"That's what we're here for, to help each other," Jeff said simply.

"Tell us about your idea, Daddy," J.J. requested.

"Oh, yeah. You know that 'Kids React' series on Youtube?" J.J. nodded, though Jeffy wasn't sure what it was – he'd become distracted by one of his toys, anyway. "I thought it'd be fun to have something like that for local charity; invite people to pay to let us get their reactions and put it on Youtube We've been trying to come up with fundraising ideas, after all."

"Cool, can July be in it?" Kimmy turned to her. "July, show them that noise you can make with your armpits."

July looked at her mom like she was crazy. She then turned to Michelle. "Should I really do that?" she wanted to know.

Michelle chuckled as she turned away from the pasta. "Why don't we try something else? What Knox did with that salt shaker would be cool as a video." They'd call their dog Knox since gold was kept at Fort Knox and he was a Golden Retriever.

"Or better yet, throw it," J.J. suggested. "You'd have salt coming out as you throw it, and then as he brings it back." He faked a throw; Knox started in the direction he moved before realizing he hadn't thrown anything. The dog looked at him like he was saying, "What did you just do?"

"Knox's look just now is priceless," Jeff conceded. "But, I don't know if we could train Knox to do that."

"Or if we'd want to; we might need different salt and pepper shakers afterwards if we did that in a video," Michelle reminded him. Still, she couldn't help but giggle a little at the thought - a delightful giggle everyone had always said was like their mom's.

"How about what my mom did to my dad when she found out she was pregnant," July offered.

"What was it?" J.J. inquired.

Kimmy grinned broadly as she recalled. "Oh yeah. Your Aunt Becky gave me the idea, Michelle," she explained. "You know how she served your uncle baby back ribs, baby carrots, and baby corn?" Michelle nodded. "Well, I cooked dinner for Duane and fed him strained peas and gave him milk in a bottle."

"I hope he got the hint," Jeff said, unsure of what else he could say to that.

"It took him a minute, but he did," Kimmy said.

"We've invited the Fine Brothers on our show," Jeff informed the others. "It's amazing how the internet has grown. We could probably use a few ideas – my mind's blank right now, though."

"Well, don't worry; Uncle Jesse had the same problems with music at times. I'm sure between all of us we'll come up with some great ideas," Michelle assured him.

Later that week, Jeff was staring at a blank sheet of paper. Stephanie walked in and asked, ""How is it going?"

"It's not, that's the problem. The only thing I've done is hire a peanut gallery – I asked a bunch of neighborhood kdis to come over just in case." He led her out to the back yard.

"A peanut…" There were a bunch of kids who lived in the area dressed in peanut costumes tossing around Frisbees.

"Hi," one of Teddy's sons said.

One of Mandy's students announced, "I brought a few classmates, too." She taught fourth grade at their old elementary school.

Stephanie asked worriedly, "Did you have an acute attack of Kimmyness?"

"No, don't worry; this is just part of the fun. I figure if I can't come up with something that can be spontaneous, I'll just film something I wrote and have it be filled with little jokes like that. I mean, the reactions are what need to be unscripted, right?" he asked casually. She agreed as Jesse, Joey and the others began to enter the yard.

One of the guest peanuts spoke. "Did Kimmy really feed her husband milkj ina bottle?"

"I don't think she actually fed him the bottle," another said.

"Hey," Joey said merrily as he walked around the side of the house into the backyard. "Peanuts. Cool. So, what's next, the real Peanuts characters?"

Jesse looked oddly as him. "That's crazy, you're not going to have fictional characters suddenly come out of nowhere."

"No," Joey retorted, "I didn't expect them to just appear out of thin air. They could come from that house, for instance." He pointed to the one on the other side from where the Gibblers had lived.

"But, why would the Peanuts characters appear anywhere?" one of the kids dressed as a peanut asked.

At that moment, Snoopy flew down in his dog house. He landed and said, "Hi, everyone."

D.J. looked askance at the kid and shrugged. "Here's your chance to ask, I guess."

"See, I told you it could happen," Joey insisted.

"Why are you not the least bit surprised?" Jesse asked in a befuddled voice.

Danny walked toward them with a damp washcloth. "Surprised at what? The fact I'm not cleaning the dog house right after it landed?"

"No," Jesse said as he flailed a hand. "I'm talking about the fact that a dog just talked to you!"

"Uncle Jesse has a point," Stephanie mused aloud. "Snoopy never talks in the funnies in a way that others can hear and respond to him."

"If a dog talked to me, I'd probably walk the other way," one kid said.

Another peanut disagreed. "I think if a dog talked it would have to be something really important." The others looked confused. "Well, really, is a dog just going to ask how the weather is? I think it'd be more like in 'Lassie.' 'Come quick, little Timmy's in danger.'"

At that moment, Snoopy's owner, Charlie Brown, and his friends - plus his sister - exited the doghouse.

"Oh come on," Jesse proclaimed as people kept coming out of it, "how can so many people fit in a doghouse? Is that thing like the tardis?"

"Well, he did lose a pool table when his doghouse caught fire, if I remember." Joey rubbed his chin. "Or was that another time he mentioned that."

Lucy agreed as she stepped forward. "There shouldn't be that much room, maybe for one or two people but that's all."

"Wait a minute," Stephanie said, "I'm confused. Why are you complaining when it's apparent that you did it?"

"Yeah, this story is getting way off track," Kimmy griped.

"Aaugh! Stop breaking the fourth wall," Charlie Brown screamed. Danny told him thanks for correcting Kimmy.

"Yes, why did..." Becky suddenly realized the problem. "Well, that's just normal for Kimmy," she told the peanuts – old and new – apologetically.

"Hey, Jeff," Michelle suggested. "How about taping Snoopy talking?"

"What would he say?" Jeff wanted to know.

Jesse was a little exasperated. "Come on, does anyone think that the fact a dog is talking would be enough to get that video to go viral?"

"Actually, Charlie Brown, it might be hard if Snoopy isn't saying anything interesting." Linus went on to add that the problem was, "Nowadays, everyone wants drama."

Snoopy raised his hand – okay, it was his paw, same difference in this case. "That's true," the dog said. "The ratings are so much higher when something crazy happens. Now, if you were to record me fighting the Red Baron, it would be different."

"The Red Baron hasn't been alive for a century," D.J. pointed out.

"I could add some drama," Sally indicated.

"Doing what?" Linus asked.

"Hmmm, maybe," D.J. said. "Steph's always so excitable, just like Mom used to be, but Sally does go beyond her sometimes. Like when she heard if some golfer missed a putt there was no tomorrow, and thought the world would end when he did."

"Now wait," Jesse insisted. "We still haven't figured out why Snoopy is talking."

"My brain is allowing my thoughts to be verbalized through use of a voice," Snoopy explained.

"But you're a dog," Jesse persisted.

At this point, Michelle urged them again, "Let's let Snoopy do something so Jeff can make a video. I mean, who can resist a video with Snoopy?"

"Wait a minute, what video? What's going on here?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Apparently, they're making a video for YouTube. They should warn everyone about Shenitah," Sally declared. "I don't know who she is, but she's a wild one. Some video said she was going to bring the whole economy down by herself!"

Linus scratched his head. "That word means a seven year cycle in Hebrew," he explained. "Some people were worried last fall because they thought the United States would have a major financial crisis at the end of the shemitah, but the problem is that the United States is not Israel."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh, good grief! Are you Linus or Data from Star Trek?"

"Either way, it could come because the United States is just in such a mess anyway," Danny pointed out. "Maybe even with Bo McIntyre as President it would be."

"I don't care why it is," Sally cried, "we need to head for the hills."

"Actually, while the rain falls on the just and the unjust, it's also true that this isn't our home. When a person asks Jesus to forgive their sins and invites Him into their heart to make them a new creature inside, He will give them whatever comfort, peace, and so on they need to get through any problem, whenever it comes. And, while it didn't then, it will eventually because of the problems in this country; we have a great need for revival. However, God will see any believer through whatever happens, even if that is just getting them to Heaven," Linus related.

"Right, see," Becky assured Sally. "There's no need to worry, because God has everything planned and will guide you through. And, He could revive this country; we just need to repent and just pray real hard for Him to."

Sally hummed. "I guess you're right. Even if this gets read after the Rapture or something."

"And, you thought I was bad? I don't know if the economy's that much of a wreck, but the fourth wall sure is after your sister drove that bus through it," Kimmy told Charlie Brown.

"I guess I did," Sally lamented. "I hope you'll forgive me."

Stephanie placed an arm around her. "Of course, just like when I drove the car into the kitchen. Except, of course, it was a literal car which means I did a lot more damage."

"But on the other hand - oh, wait," Danny said with a goofy grin. "I almost broke it myself by referring to the story 'Sally's Night at the Improv.'"

"Although if you'd just referred to the events you'd have been fine," Joey pointed out.

"Can we please get serious and stop treating the fourth wall like a punching bag," Jesse insisted.

"Or like the Philadelphia 76ers," Jeff spoke.

"Hey, I wanted to say that," one of the peanuts said.

Another peanut replied, "The Tanners get all the lines 'cause…" wait." The child giggled. "I almost did the same thing."

Stephanie didn't know how to continue, so she turned back to Sally.

"Either way, God loves each of us, but we're separated from Him by sin. Sin is anything we say think or do that displeases God. He made a way for us to still get to his perfect heaven and have a relationship with Him here on earth. That way was by Jesus Christ, God in flesh, living a perfect life and dying on the cross to take the punishment for each of our sins, and then rising from the dead. And, the Bible says whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved," Stephanie elaborated as Nicky and Alex pulled out maps.

"Right," D.J. said, "all you have to do is admit you're a sinner, believe Jesus Christ, God in flesh, died to take the punishment for your sins and rose from the dead, and call on Him by faith to save you from your sins, repenting of your sins and letting him make you new inside."

Stephanie concluded, "You don't have to know what every sin is, just trust God to point things out and forsake them as He does, letting Him work in you. It was while we were yet sinners Christ died for us. But, if you don't, while you lose blessings and rewards, you can never be kicked out of the family.""

"Now that we did that, Nicky, Alex, why are you looking at maps?" Michelle wanted to know.

"Because, our GPS's are broken," Nicky explained.

"Yeah," Alex added, "and the place isn't on Google Maps. We checked our cell phones."

"Actually, when I asked why you were looking at maps, I was more interested in the reason you were looking for a certain place," Michelle explained.

At that moment, a horn honked out front. Everyone walked out to the front of the Tanner home, where Samantha was sitting in the driver's seat of a bus. Samantha was a girl who Stephanie had helped since Samantha was in kindergarten and Stephanie in fifth grade. Steph was emotionally a mother to Samantha.

"All aboard," Samantha shouted once she opened the doors.

"I thought that's what you said on a train. Although, I guess there isn't a standard way to invite people to board a bus," Schroeder said.

"Well, maybe it is a train," Kimmy speculated. "They design things in weird ways nowadays."

"Kimmy," Stephanie said as everyone got on board, "would you design a train to look like a bus and not run on tracks?" After thinking for a moment, she added, "Actually, yeah you probably would."

"All you peanuts can come – even the kids just dressed like peanuts. It'll be lots of fun," Samantha invited them. The kids dressed as peanuts eagerly boarded.

" So, where is this going?" Becky wanted to know.

JJ and Jeffy noticed that it was turning down a road that hadn't existed a moment ago. "Hey, I bet this is how you get to Sesame Street," JJ suggestion.

"Good guess, it's actually going to a place where you can get plenty of good stuff for videos. It's got lots of plot bunnies," Samantha sad excitedly.

"We don't have carrots," Jeffy said sadly.

"Not those kinds of bunnies, Dear," Michelle sad.

"If they're like dust bunnies, Grandpa Danny will have lots of fun cleaning them," JJ exclaimed.

"That's true," Jeff acknowledged. "These are more like little pieces that never blossomed into stories."

Samantha said there were some other things, too. "There are a few snippets from an author of print on demand books."

"Is that why there's a baseball diamond out in front?" Jesse asked.

They parked beside it. Satchel Paige and Dizzy Dean were taking a break from warming up in the bullpen by practicing their Vaudeville routine which according to "If Baseball Integrated Early" would have developed had baseball been integrated from the beginning.

"I should point out, if you guys wander into the 'Discovering Grace' area, Erin is kind of like me with older sister Grace as a mom figure to her," Samantha said a little sadly.

Stephanie put an arm around her. "It's okay, she knows someone loves her, that's what's important."

"True." Samantha noted that, "She's actually much more ornery than I was in a way, although Grace has been there from the beginning for her."

"True." Stephanie didn't want to mention much more about that, except to say, "You're forgiven, that's what's important. And, you turned into a wonderful lady. And, an incredible ballerina and so much more. And, no matter what, you're wonderful on the inside."

"Thanks Stephanie," Samantha said as they hugged.

"So, how is this helping us find video ideas? It seems rather complicated," D.J. said.

"It's a proven formula for writers block," Snoopy explained as the bus pulled up to a large hall that looked something like an elementary school building.

"So, why are you driving a bus?" Michelle asked Samantha.

"I can't drive a train if it's not on tracks," Samantha said with a giggle. She had long since become an uber Michelle, and her sense of humor was certainly one sign of it.

"Thankfully disproving Kimmy's notion that this could be a train," Stephanie deadpanned.

As everyone left the bus, they were greeted by a large number of stuffed animals. Most of them were dogs.

"I remember this now," Nicky exclaimed.

"What is it?" one of the peanut gallery asked.

"We came here when we were inducted as Imaginary Friends and joined all these animals and the Peanuts characters," Alex explained.

"He means them," Nicky elaborated, pointing at Charlie Brown and his friends.

"I didn't think he meant us, I don't think real people make good Imaginary Friends," one kid said.

"Having a real person as an imaginary friend is heavily is frowned upon because you don't want to put words in the imaginary friends' mouths." The stuffed dog who had spoken, named Weirdness, thought for a second. "Well, I mean words they wouldn't want to say. Whereas an imaginary friend is really the same person as the one doing the imagining, or something like that."

A pale blue-green basset hound like dog named Bluey introduced himself. "We have a variety of excellent plot bunnies to show you."

"Hey, he's not blue," one of their guests said.

"I think he's just really faded with age," another suggested.

They went first to a room which had longer stories. All of a sudden, Michelle looked cross-eyed at one story in particular.

"This isn't right, they should never have scandals at such nice things as horse shows," Michelle complained.

"Seems to me that's the least of these people's problems," DJ pointed out, "considering that there's a scandal named gategate. And then a car arrested for bank robbery," she started, seeming to question what she was reading as she continued.

"That would be interesting alright," Becky sad.

Jeff agreed with Michelle. "We want to make it at least mostly plausible, although in comedy I guess some bizarre stuff can seem to make sense," he told his wife as they looked at the title, "Vikings Sack San Marino."

"Hey, does everyone realize this exists?" Kimmy asked.

"Careful," Danny cautioned her, "you're steering pretty close to the fourth wall."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that," Kimmy protested. "I'll go careening right through it if I can. Wait I don't want to do that do I?"

"Isn't it Kareeming?" Sally asked.

Charlie Brown scratched his head. "No, not unless you mean the person is impersonating Kareem Abdul-Jabbar."

"Hey, are we going to find some good plot bunnies? I've got a radio show to get back to some time," Jesse pointed out.

"Speaking of radio, we could just sing a song and make it funny," Schroeder offered.

"Hey, thanks, I can get the band together and… wait, am I gonna like this?" Jesse suddenly wondered.

"We may never be royals, royals," Sally sang. "You can call me green beans."

Charlie Brown looked oddly at her. "Green beans?"

"It's 'queen bee' – I should know, having been with the Honeybees," D.J. informed them.

"Fun fact: That was an actual mondegren someone posted a girl doing on Facebook when singing it with her older brother. I can't say how we know that because it would break the fourth wall again," a small brown puppy named Brownie asked.

"Well, that's quite fitting. I'm sure any kinds of entertainment can go here; this place does appear to be timeless," Joey said as he pressed a button and suddenly the Montreal Expos won a World Series in 2014. "Hey, I guess in that 'IF Baseball Integrated Early' world San Francisco isn't quite bad enough to draft Madison Bumgarner."

Sally had ventured into another room to explore. She called out to Michelle, "Here's one that's more up your alley."

Michelle blushed slightly. Michelle in the story, as 4th grader class president, entered the classroom to see that her classmate Jeff had placed her face on Mount Rushmore. "Why is my face on Mount Rushmore?" adult michelle asked.

Bluey explained. "This is from a story that came close to being up. However, before it was complete, a computer crash erased it. In the story, you prevent the school from eliminating Mother's Day celebrations by demonstrating how wonderful others can be and how we can celebrate anyone even if they're not biologically a mother. Jeff endeavors to thank you by photoshopping your face onto Mount Rushmore."

Another Michelle walked in. "Hi, I'm Net Michelle," she introduced herself. "You must be Book Michelle."

Book Michelle shook her hand. "Do I know you? Wait, I am you, but… How exactly does grammar work here, anyway?"

"I don't know, I'm a fashion designer," Net Michelle said.

"So, since you're… wait." D.J. rubbed her chin. "How do I ask this question without breaking the fourth wall?"

"Someone should just put a door in that thing," one of the peanuts quipped.

"Let's try 20 Questions for a Point of Departure," Joey suggested.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Come on, Joey, what kind of an idea is that?"

"Oh, this should be easy. Were we in the same class?" Jeff asked.

"Mmmm, we went to school together, but that's about it?" Net Michelle said.

Joey continued the thought. "But, not knowing Jeff can't be the only thing that seperates you, because in a different TV Universe you could still be friends. So, you are from a third parallel universe,' he expounded. Turning to D.J., he said, "See, Deej, it's pretty easy, just handle it like like in 'Back to the Future.'"

"Okay, that makes sense. So, can you help us with a vide idea, net Michelle?" D.J. inquired.

"Sorry, I just stopped by for a minute. I've got to run," she said as she left.

Sally was befuddled. "I sure hope there's no alternate versions of us, Big Brother."

"I'm sure there aren't," Charlie Brown assured her.

"Although, you know how you were saying that Shemitah sounded like a really wild kid?" Linus asked.

As he did so, a chandelier came down from the ceiling and a girl of about six, and big for her age, was swinging on it before landing a perfect somersault and ending up standing up.

Jimmy, eleven, shook his head as he entered the room. "Erin," he lightly scolded his younger sister, "we're not supposed to be here."

"Yes we are, we are using the plot rabbit," Erin put her hands on her hips and glared at Jimmy.

"Who are you?" DJ asked with great surprise.

Grace walked in at this time. The young teen apologized. "Sorry. We are looking for bits for another sequel, which would be Discovering Grace 3."

Erin nodded, and as the young schoolgirl leaped into Grace's arms and they embraced, Erin said proudly, "Cuz Grace is just like a mommy."

"I've had to be, haven't I, especially with you wandering who knows where like this." Grace hugged her as she asked, "How did we get here?"

"That's what I'd like to know, characters are just appearing out of nowhere," Jesse exclaimed.

"Well, to get back just go to Albuquerque and make sure you hang a left," Joey suggested.

"I think we all missed that left turn at Albuquerque," one of their guests said. He called his dad, Teddy, and said, "We'll be a little late - although if this is as weird as I think it'll be, we might get back the second we left."

"Right." Jimmy giggled. "I mean, well…" he started before he pulled out a Packers playbook and pointed to a running play. "Let's do this one." They left, leaving confused people and animals in their wake.

"Well," Jeff said, "I guess they are using that room to do stuff. What about something over here?"

"Space, the final frontier. Why am I sitting here? Because in this shuffling of the Treks, we started off on a space station," they heard a voice say. It was clearly the beginning of a Star Trek series, but it seemed a little off.

"Oh, I can explain," Erin said as she suddenly reappeared.

Lucy glared at her. "What are you doing back here?"

Bluey snickered. "Well, she led to a breaking of the fourth wall earlier, she might as well."

Jimmy wandered back again, shaking his head. "Ok," he said with a laugh, "I guess for some reason we keep wandering here. So, if you don't mind,, can we at least have a video that takes place at a Packer game?" Jimmy wanted to know.

"That does sound like a good idea. It would help us to get back to the original point of our mission," Danny said as he tried to make sense of things.

"Which is to come up with a video , we need help – an alternate me didn't even have any ideas," Michelle reminded them.

Grace had wandered back by this time as well. "Oh, Jimmy can produce some zingers. He once said, present the gospel even if you are being attacked by a bear."

"But Grace won't let any bears in, right, Grace?"

"Right," Grace promised sweetly.

"I'm more curious about the Star Trek thing," Stephanie said.

"Well," DJ expanded, "it appears that the plot bunny came from an alternate history board and ae short lived thing called shuffling the deck, where someone writes an alternate history and things are in a different order from our timeline. So, Gene Roddenberry's desire for Majel Barrett to have a captain's role is used as the first Star Trek, with Captain Janeway as captain of Deep Space Nine, with it being closer to a sitcom."

"Hey, you read that off the sign," Kimmy protested. D.J. had read from a small booklet on a stand, similar to what would be at a museum

Stephanie shrugged. "Why not, our dad did the same thing over 20 years ago."

Sally threw up her hands "I knew it. Now everyone's going to be breaking the fourth wall. Soon we'll be breaking the fifth wall and even the sixth wall!"

"What happens when you break the fifth wall? Is there one?" one guest asked.

Erin begin dashing around like crazy. She grabbed a sheet and jumped off then back on to a bed while using it as a parachute.

"Erin, don't..." Grace commanded. But, it was too late. The chandelier on the ceiling got caught in the parachute, and Erin's weight sent part of it breaking off of the ceiling.

Grace grabbed hold of the shocked girl's arm and dragged her away toward a corner of another room whie lecturing her.

"The scary part," Linus said as he read from a program, "is that someone on the NaNoWriMo board said that happened when they or some other kid was 5 or 6, and only advice from a niece kept it from the sequel because she said it sounded too over the top."

"Good grief," Charlie Brown exclaimed.

"It almost seems like these plot bunnies are a little too active," Becky pondered aloud.

"That's true," DJ said pensively. "I wonder what could be the reason."

"Well, let's see," Danny said, thinking out loud. "Of course, if you remember from English, the main types of plot are..."

"Wait a minute," Jesse hedged, "you're not going to break the fourth wall are you?"

"Come on, Jess, it's perfectly reasonable to consider how something might be happening this way. If anyone wants to figure out why things are happening that are strange, then they often say things are like in a sitcom, or they bring out the facet of comedy where if you keep trying to do something and can't then when you don't try you do it, or anything else along those lines," Danny explained.

Joey concurred. "Like how the longest line in a bank goes the fastest."

"Right, joey; see? So," Danny continued, "The first could be man versus God."

"I don't think we have a problem with that," DJ pointed out.

"Unless you argue that it could mean any spiritual forces, but if its a spiritual battle you need to rely on the Lord anyway, and you know God will win. Difficult to do, but it's sort of like that War Room movie," Becky reasoned.

"Good point," Danny remarked.

"You could also have man vs man," Stephanie added, "but who would be doing this to us?"

Michelle said that it wasn't that harmful anyway. "It's not like these are really scary things."

"Well, it's certainly not man versus himself!" Sally threw up her hands. "I mean, nobody is going to tie their own shoelaces together or anything."

At that moment, Kimmy was texting with someone on her cell phone when she noticed that her shoelaces had come untied. Everyone looked on in horror as she tried to tie her shoelaces while she was texting.

"There," Kimmy said as she finally finished texting and stood. "Okay, now..." She tried to take a step forward and fell flat on her face. The kids dressed as peanuts all laughed as they helped her get up and Erin came back and apologized to the group before Grace, Erin, and Jimmy left.

Sally looked back at Charlie Brown. "Well, how was I supposed to know that would happen?"

"I don't think anyone thought it could ever happen," Charlie Brown replied.

"I am never doing anything distracted by a cell phone," one guest said.

"I will never use it while driving if that can happen tying my shoes," another of the guests proclaimed.

"I hope you had your cell phone out," Michelle told Jeff.

"I did," Jeff responded. "As soon as she started texting and got her shoelaces mixed up, I pulled it out and started recording. The only problem is, it night be a little embarrassing."

"That's okay, we could use it in a PSA telling people not to text and drive," Samantha suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea," Stephanie said with great enthusiasm.

"I'm all for it," Kimmy said as she tied her shoelaces correctly while sitting on the ground. "You can tell people that if a person can do that while texting, then they can cause a lot more damage when they're driving. So, never text while driving."

Net Stephanie jogged up to them while singing. "Hey, guess what's over there?" she asked, pointing to her left.

"Okay, obviously you're me; would you happen to be from that other universe, too?"

Net Stephanie told Stephanie she was. "Guess what's over there," she repeated.

"You know, I wonder if that Star Trek thing has something to do with this?" D.J. remarked casually.

Jesse thought it made sense. "Sure; alternate universes happen there all the time."

"Excuse me," Net Stephanie said. "There's some great escargot there if we can catch the snails."

"Oh boy," Kimmy proclaimed, "snails."

"Cool; can we have some as pets?" JJ asked.

"Please," Jeffy added.

"Some people eat those, you know," Kimmy added as Net Stephanie threw up her hands.

"It's not really polite to tell people that other people eat their pets," Becky pointed out, trying to keep a smile on her face.

Kimmy retorted that, "It only happens in fancy French places. It's not like any of us will do it."

"Excuse me," Net Stephanie, "I eat them. Or at least while I was living large as an entertainer."

A young teenage boy suddenly walked up to them. "Yes, it's more of a French delicacy, though I would enjoy trying it on tacos or pizza." He added another reason for it. "It might be nice to pick up girls if I tell them I'm eating fancy French cuisine on my pizza."

"Who are you?" Michelle asked.

"And, why is everyone ignoring my talk about escargot. Yu know, the snails," Net Stephanie asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh, that's what escargot it. I thought it was some fancy new car,' Kimmy explained.

The teenager shook his head. "Anyway, I'm Jackson, I'm one of DJ's kids in Fuller House."

"In what?" Several people asked.

One of the stuffed dogs pulled out a book from thin air and began reading it. "It says here that Fuller House is a sequel which will come out in 2016, February 26th to be exact. The universe is slightly different from the TV universe being depicted in these stories and quite a bit different from the book universe, which you guys are from."

"Where did you get that?" Jesse wanted to know.

"Well, it's pretty obvious, it was cartoon physics," Joey pointed out.

"Oh, no wonder you thought that was normal for him to just pull it out of the air," Jesse said, flailing an arm.

"As long as we're doing that," one of the guest said, "I'm going to have a piece of cake." She pulled a piece of cake out of the air and ate it."

"So, that's what happens when you break the fifth wall," anothr replied to her pulling the cake out of thin air. "Cartoon physics happens."

Danny had another concern. "I think I better get the mop out again, looks like we just had another major spill on the fourth wall. There might not be anything left of it after this."

"So, what university are we in now?" Sally asked. "I hope we didn't change universes. How could we get back?"

"Don't worry, that's not possible," Linus replied.

"This shouldn't be, either," Lucy pointed out crabbily.

Jackson's younger brother, Max, came out playing a flute at that moment. "What are you doing here, and why are you playing the flute?" Jackson asked Max, clearly annoyed.

"I'm an Egyptian pharoah," Max said matter-of-factly.

Ramona, Net Kimmy's daughter from the sequel, came walking up to them with net Kimmy. Ramona declared. "He has just as much right to be here as we do."

"What are you doing, and why are you playing the flute?" Jackson demanded again.

"I told you, it's because I'm being a pharoah. They all played it the same." Max paused for effect before saying, "They had a Tutenkamen."

As groans rose from the multitude, Kimmy said, "So, did American Plaroah play the flute, too?"

"Kimmy, that was a horse," DJ said, not knowing how else to say it.

"I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt," Michelle allowed. "After all, this is a little weird to begin with."

Net DJ concurred. "We don't have much info to go on with our characters yet."

Net Kimmy agreed. "I'm just glad we got cameos. And chocolate and Christmas cookies with Michelle – well, our Michelle – in New York." The kids and teens in the peanut gallery began sampling big bunches of it.

D.J. was curious. "So, where's Steve in this other universe?"

"He's around – I married a fireman, but he died. Anything else would spoil it for you," Net DJ told her other universe version.

"There goes that wall again," Jesse mourned. "What are we on now, about the seventh?"

Jeff said that wasn't necessarily the breach. "If we planned to visit the other universe, she could be telling us that so we could be surprised."

"See, Jeff has a point. That's why we're together here, anyway. Well, we'd better get to bed," Michelle said as she looked at her watch.

"Right. So, if anyone has any other plugs, please state them now," Stephanie requested as the people from the Net universe prepared to leave.

"Yeah, this has been a little odd." Jeff thought the last pun from Max was pretty funny, though. "You boys can take the snails home, though."

"We'll be heading back to our universe now," Ramona said.

"Thanks for stopping by," Michelle said politely with a big smile.

"You're welcome. Anytime you want help eating chocolate, or cookies, let me know," Max offered.

"Michelle, need help eating chocolate?" DJ asked with shock.

"I don't think there are many universes where that's going to happen," Danny added.

Jackson opined that, "We just don't see her as much in our universe." The ones from the Net universe left.

Snoopy walked up to the Full House group and saluted. "We should be going too, but given that we were the first of the imaginary friends here, we needed to make some sort of appearance."

"Yes, I need to come up with a line where some world leader is playing piano now, after that flute pun," Schroeder said, scratching his head.

"Actually, I think President Truman did," Linus pointed out.

"Maybe the universe where baseball is integrated from the start, 'If Baseball Integrated Early,'" Sally told her brother.

Charlie Brown was a bit confused as they walked toward the dog house and entered it. "I don't know how that would help, although there might be a new book in the universe, or even something else."

"Well, it is time for bed, so let's..." Michelle looked around. "That's strange. We're back home."

"It wasn't a dream. I still have my snails," JJ declared.

"Where will we put them?" Jeffy asked.

"There's an old aquarium we can use," Michelle promised. Jeff said he would set it up in the boys' room.

He then realized the peanut gallery was still waiting in the kitchen. Jeff went to get them something to eat before they left, and Michelle helped JJ to count the snails after putting Jeffy bed.

The next morning, Jeff woke up early and prepared coffee for Michelle. However, as he got breakfast ready, he heard Michelle scream, "Jeff, come up here! And bring your cell phone!"

He dashed upstairs to see an empty aquarium; the snails had crawled out of the aquarium! "I hope you counted those things well," Michelle told JJ as he and Jeffy gawked at the empty tank. "jeff, don't opent he door too far, I came in to wake the boys up and the snails had crawled out.

"here's one," Jeffy said. He handed Michelle a snail that he'd found in the wastebasket.

"Here's a couple," JJ said as he looked behind his desk.

"Whoa, hey, get out of here," Jeff instructed the dog. "We don't want you eating any."

""How do they crawl so fast?" JJ wanted to know.

Jeff didn't know. "I hope nobody put little jet packs on them. I thought snails were supposed to be slow."

"Well, they did have all night," Michelle said as she found one under the bed.

After some more chaos, the snails were finally back in the tank. "I count fifteen – is that how many there were?" Jeff declared.

"Yep," JJ said with certainty.

"Good. Phew. Well, I guess we got a good video to start," Michelle said as she and Jeff sat ont eh bed. Jeff turned the phone recorder off and closed the camera, and the boys crawled into their parents' laps.

"Will we use the stuff at that place?" Jeffy inquired.

"Where we went yesterday? Well, we got some ideas, anyway. It started us off, which is what we needed." Michelle chuckled. "This is the best by far, though."

Jeff agreed – it was always best to have something spontaneous.

JJ suspected that he knew how the snails got out. "It was all that crazy stuff with the fourth wall," he insisted.

"That was… bizarre," Michelle concurred as they went downstairs and discussed it further. Stephanie and D.J. had arrived, too. "And, me as a fashion designer?"

"Well, it's not the worst suggestion." D.J. looked at Kimmy's loud, wild outfit as her friend dropped July off.

"You could have started helping Kimmy, for one thing," Stephanie quipped.

Kimmy agreed. "I think Michelle would be great designing stuff for me. July's doing the same thing with her favorite way to create."

"Can we do finger painting today, Miss Michelle?" July asked.

D.J. and Stephanie looked at each other. "I'm not going to comment, are you?' D.J. asked.

"No, I think that pretty much covers Kimmy's outfits without us adding anything." Stephanie said that Michelle had one possible inroad that nobody had mentioned. "Vicki's mom was an interior designer, so she might have known some people – Vicki's not as huge in our Universe."

"I did hear Jeff married another girl a grade ahead in school in their universe – so maybe he has a different one help him with his parents' marriage. Plus, it's easy with Stee and I not kissing at the prom for things to be different; although we went slower here than in that third, TV Universe, because I was a bit tired from being so proactive as it was." D.J. put an arm around Michelle. "It was woth it, though."

"Thanks, Deej." Michelle wondered, with all Stephanie had helped Samantha, whether just not being involved in helping her would have impacted things.

"I don't know; really, Net Michelle could have been influenced by a guest on Dad and Aunt Becky's show, and I could have been too. We know that net Stephanie is an 'aspiring singer,' but there's some question bout what that means. It was aspiring musician, so… things are a little murky there."

"Maybe enough fans won't consider it an actual universe?" Jeff asked.

"If it wasn't a universe, where'd they come from?" JJ asked, shocked.

Jeffy had an idea. "Maybe Snoopy's doghouse like all those other."

"That is entirely possible." Stephanie summed it up by saying, "Well, maybe I am more of a world traveler in some minor universe, but I'm glad I had my own family here, just like you and Steve, Deej, and like you and Jeff, Michelle." She put her arms around her sisters."

"Yep. It'll be a weird offshoot, but who knows, maybe we'll visit that universe someday after all. In the meantime, I'm glad we've got each other," Michelle said.

A few weeks later, the whole Tanner clan was watching Youtube. "There it is,there are the snails," Jeff said excitedly.

"There we are," JJ and Jeffy both shouted.

"Hey, who cares about how these kids are reacting to all your videos. I want to hear them react to my texting while tying my shoelaces accident," Kimmy spouted.

"Right after we hear these," Jeff said. "We've raised quite a bit of money for charity already."

Michelle concurred. "This was a great idea. It's amazing how the Internet has changed things.

They laughed as the kids gawked at Kimmy tying her shoelaces together while texting. Finally, one kid said, "I am nexr touching my cell phone while driving!"

"Well, at least someone got the message," Stephanie said. "Hopefully, we've not only raised money, maybe we've helped save a life or two, also."

"We sure have done a lot of great things together, haven't we?" D.J. agreed.

Michelle agreed as the group began to hug each other. "No matter what universe, we've always got that great tradition of unconditional love."

"You said it," Stephanie finished.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Author's endnote: Okay, so I'm retiring for the 823rd time. Seriously, I hoe you enjoyed this, as goofy as it was, written over several months as other things have me so busy. Be watching for other Print On Demand books, and if I ever have time I might do a "Fuller House" fic or two, but no way will I do more than that, I mentioned pretty much all the plot bunnies I have. And, I'm so busy with other stuff, too.

My profile mentions my books and I'll eventually probably have other Print On Demand ones on Amazon or , etc..

And, if I don't make it back, this has been lots of fun over the 16 years I've written things on fanfiction dot net, so thanks so much for reading.


End file.
